PTB Homework 2014
by starpower31
Summary: My assignments for PTBSU '14. Lots of good times, 10 one-shots, and a university of awesomeness.


**Hello, readers!**

**This is my pre-class homework assignment for PTB's Smut University 2014. I thought it'd be real fun to try this, and also a great learning process, so here it is. **

**Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**This is un-beta'd, so any and all mistakes are mine.**

**I'd love for you guys to review this and let me know how you felt about the one-shot.**

**Assignment 1 PTBSU**

* * *

"Bella! Edward's here!" my mom yelled up the stairs.

My hairbrush clattered to the floor as my body froze in shock.

_What the fucking fuck?_

I was shaking and breathing heavily with the plethora of emotions coursing through me. I walked down the stairs and into the living room, my throat closing up at the painfully familiar sight of Edward sitting on the couch waiting for me.

He's not the guy who I was waiting on tonight.

"Edward," I said, my voice neutral.

He instantly stood up and turned to the door, his eyes soft and alive, though his lips were slightly turned down. "You're going out?" he asked.

Mom looked between us as I narrowed my eyes at him, and then quietly walked out of the room. Edward came to stand right in front of me, his eyes taking in my figure and face like I was a deity.

"I'm going for dinner with Jacob. We have…stuff to sort out."

He nodded, rubbing the nape of his neck and I almost sobbed at how adorable this man was. "You look…you're glowing, Bell. I…" He looked like he was at a loss of words, and judging by his speech, maybe he was. "I couldn't imagine anyone looking as angelic as you look tonight in this white dress," he continued, almost as if he couldn't stop from saying it.

I blushed despite myself and whispered, "What are you here for?"

"I had to know you were okay. At school today, you were so…so _miserable_. It just broke my heart. I had to check. I had to see for myself."

He hadn't cared how infinitely times sad I'd been three years back when he'd left me, so fuck him if he thought he cared now.

"I'm fine. Please leave, Edward. I need to get ready."

He looked at me with a blank face for the longest time, and then he burst out, "Why wouldn't you give me another chance, Bella? I know it was stupid to leave like that, but I wanted to see what I was missing out on; it's not a crime to want to experience the world beyond Forks. Eton…it gave me a lot but it didn't give me anything academically that Forks couldn't, and…and I fucking _craved_ you. I wanted to become a man worthy of you, so I stayed on until they'd carved me into the perfect gentleman, and then I came back for you. No, Bella, listen to me." I'd covered my ears with my hands and shook my head in denial as he tried to pry my hands away from my ears; he couldn't change everything with this. He couldn't. I won't let him. "I thought about you with every breath I took, I could feel your fingers sliding through mine, your lips—"

"No," I gasped, shaking my head as I backed away. "No," I whispered again, this time turning on my heel and flying up the stairs.

I burst into my room and slammed the door shut. But it never shut all the way—Edward was there, holding it open. And then he was on my bed beside me, the door shut and locked. My parents wouldn't mind, they were open-minded, too open-minded actually.

He pulled me into his lap as I shook, empty sobs raking my body. He rocked me for a while, his lips pressing into my hair, muttering words of comfort and love. I looked up at his face so close to mine and whispered the only thing that made sense to me in that very moment.

"Kiss me, Edward."

His eyes filled with tears at my words. I didn't know if they were happy or sad, maybe both, but he did what I asked anyway. He bent his face, his arms wrapping around my waist as his fingers dug into my sides, pulling me so close that there wasn't a hairpin of space between us, and he kissed me.

His lips were soft and commanding, his tongue honey and skilled, his fingers already pulling down the criss-cross straps of my nearly backless dress. He didn't even have to ask if I wanted more, he knew by the way I writhed against him, he knew by the way I refused to lose contact anywhere across our flesh, he knew by the way I wrapped my legs all the way around his waist, and he knew by the way I gave my all to that kiss—all my rage, all my passion, all my lust, and all my love.

His mouth broke away from mine, both of us panting hard, and he pushed my dress down to my waist as I struggled to take his t-shirt off. His lips were nipping and sucking at my neck, my collarbones, as I memorized the planes of his naked chest, the broadness of his shoulders, and the tightness of his torso.

No words were spoken, none were needed, as I pushed away to take my dress all the way off. Now, I was completely bare except my white lace panties and halter bra. He easily picked me up by my waist and stood me on my feet. He sat on the bed, drinking in my flushed body against chestnut hair and white lace, his mouth slightly open and his chest moving rapidly with greedy breaths.

My nipples hardened to pebbles, and my moan reverberated off the walls, as he palmed his erection over his jeans and said, "I was wrong earlier. The way you glow and shine right now, Bella…angels are probably writing songs about your beauty."

I was never very good at replying to high compliments, so I said, "Take off your jeans, Edward. We mustn't be unequal in the bedroom."

He smiled, his eyes dancing with joy as he stood up and took his pants off, standing before me in tight dark grey boxers. He was so glorious, so tall, so overwhelming and all-encompassing, that I forgot to breathe for a while. He owned the air around him, and he owned me. Placing his hand against my jaw, he turned my face to the side and whispered in my ear, "I love you, Bella Swan."

I took in a shuddering breath as tears slid down my face, pressing my lips together and closing my eyes to withhold the whimper from the onslaught of emotions inside me. He didn't expect an answer, and I wasn't about to give him one, so he continued to place kisses on my neck, moving down to the swell of my breast as I threw my head back in pleasure while he simultaneously unhooked the bra, sliding the halter over my head.

His hands covered my tits and squeezed, and I moaned loud, my nails digging into his biceps with sheer pleasure buzzing through me. His mouth hovered over mine as his hands continue to fondle my tits; he bounced them in his hands and I thrust my torso against his, he rubbed them together in a circular motion and the pressure made my wetness seep through my panties, he pulled and twisted my hard nipples and I cried out in pleasure that was inching on delicious pain.

"Bella, bloody hell, so perfect," he purred, his mouth moving down to my breast as he sucked in the tops first, licked the valley between my tits, and then finally took a rosy bud into his mouth. My knees buckled at the intense sensation, but he hauled me back up and quickly lay me down on the bed.

"Easy, baby, breathe and feel, just breathe and feel," Edward breathed against my mouth as I greedily opened my lips to taste his breaths, nodding frantically and gasping as he squeezed my ass.

He covered me with his taut body and continued his descend to my tits. He nibbled and sucked and licked, he bit and bruised and left his mark—and it didn't even piss me off, it didn't even hurt. It was him, it was Edward and it was perfect.

His eyes were pitch black as he gave me a blazing look, and then latched his mouth to mine, taking and giving like no other could. I ran my hands up and down his back, moaning as I felt his muscles ripple. He tore his lips from my mouth, and his eyes glazed over as he looked at my bare breasts.

"So _fuckin'_ sexy," he said huskily, his Eton accent more pronounced than ever. I felt my hot pussy getting wetter as his velvet voice wrapped around me. _And the accent…Jesus!_

I scratched my nails at the nape of his neck. "Why, Mr. Cullen, do you kiss a lady with that dirty mouth of yours?"

His eyes snapped to mine and a grin spread across his face. "Oh I do a lot more than _just_ kiss a lady with this mouth of mine."

I fisted the tops of his ears and jerked his head down to my level, whispering seductively, "Show me."

"What do you want, darling?" His breath fanned over my face as he completely stilled his hands and body, a challenging smirk on his face.

_Shit. He's going to make me spell it out, the bastard._

A blush began to take over my cheeks and spread all the way down to my chest, going lower as I flushed harder, fumbling for words. Edward's eyes followed the trail of my blush, and when he reached my centre, his fingers feathered my hipbones, making me cry out in anticipation. His cool breath hit my hot, wet pussy, and the air is suddenly thick with the smell of my arousal.

"I want you, Edward," I said. His eyes were fixed between the apex of my thighs, and I started to breath harder just seeing him watch how wet I am for him.

"You want me to what, Bella?" he asked huskily.

_Oh God, please don't do this to me!_ But as soon as I imagined his mouth against my pussy, the words just tumbled out, "I want you to lick my…pussy."

His eyes snapped to mine and a smirk spread across his face. "Now, was that so hard?"

He immediately slid off the bed, grabbing my thighs and pulling me down with him. He sits on his knees on the floor, my pussy right in front of his face.

He pressed his nose against my centre and took a long, deep breath, his eyes fluttering shut. "Simply mouth-watering. I was right," he said, sending vibrations against my clit.

My own eyes screwed shut, and I fisted his hair in my hands, whimpering as I felt him kiss me over my panties. He began to lick me over the fabric, and I felt it all, but it still wasn't painfully _enough_. I heard a tearing sound, and just like that, my panties were gone. _Fuck it, who cares?_

I cried out in pleasure as Edward began to suck on my clit. His tongue lapped at my wetness, and he circled my opening with its tip. He kept sucking my clit repeatedly, literally pulling his head minutely back with my clit in his mouth. It was fucking _maddening_. And when he inserted his tongue inside me, and then replaced it with two fingers…I fucking _screamed_.

He growled and pumped his fingers in and out of me, his tongue makes circular motion on my pussy, and in no time, I was coming hard as I thrashed and cried out his name.

_Best. Oral. Ever._

"Bella, I have to be inside you," he said, his eyes begging me to allow him. I nodded frantically, still coming down from my orgasm, but already wet for his cock.

He hurriedly removed his boxers, and pulled out a foil packet from his wallet in the discarded jeans on the floor. _Teenage boys, always hopeful and ready. _He rolled it over his thick, hard cock, and I whimpered a little just imagining it inside me, filling me, stretching me.

Edward climbed on top of me and rested his palm on the bed on either side of my face. He stared deep into my eyes and then kissed me with a passion that I'd only ever felt with him. I could taste myself on his mouth, and I was just as ready and wet for him as I could possibly be. He broke the kiss, the tip of his cock brushed against my clit, and he breathed against my lips, "You ready, baby?"

I simply shifted a little and took the tip of his cock inside me. "As I'll ever be," I whispered.

He groaned and slide inside me in one swift motion. I gasped as I got used to the feel of him inside me, stretching me more than I'd ever been before. He started to move in and out of me. Again and again. Faster and deeper.

I clawed at his back, throwing my head back as I felt my orgasm coming. "Edward," I screamed, as he thrust in deep, hitting my g-spot. He did it over and over again, and I'd reached my peak. "I'm–I'm gonna come, baby," I cried, and my walls clenched around him repeatedly.

"Good," he said. "Because…I don't think…I can hold much longer…either." He thrust harder each time between his words, and on the last one, I came apart screaming as I scratched the fuck out of his back.

I felt him come in the condom too, and my head fell against the bed with a thud while his fell between my breasts. My breathing was labored, and I was shaking after my earth-shattering orgasm. I was exhausted, spent, but feeling so light headed, like I was floating up in the clouds. Edward encircled his arms around my sweaty back and kissed my forehead.

Just then, a knock resounded on my door. Edward jerked back suddenly and looked at me in alarm, the man probably forgot we were in a house with my parents. I rolled my eyes at him and yelled, "Yeah?"

"Bella, if you guys are done, come down. I've made dinner," my mom said. "Oh and Jacob was here a while ago, I sent him back saying you were down with fever."

"Yeah we'll be down, thanks, Mom," I replied.

I took in Edward's shell-shocked face and cupped his jaw in my hand. "They don't care, Edward. As long as I put money from my job on the table, as long as I study hard so I get a good college, good job and a good salary later, they just don't care."

He dropped his forehead to mine, breathing heavily, and kissed me hard. "I'll take you away, Bella, I'll give you the world. I love you so much; you'll never want for anything, you won't have to work your ass off for them."

I nodded. I believed him. I loved him.

And I told him.

* * *

**Waiting anxiously to read your thoughts about this!**

**PTBSU14 officially starts on July 2nd, '14, so be sure to tune in every week. And also, do check out the other stories, they're all sure to rise the temps in your rooms!**

**Till the next time x**


End file.
